


The Direct Approach

by Rycolfan (Snarryeyes)



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, M/M, Twitter, Twitter DMs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 13:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Rycolfan
Summary: Small prompt fic originally posted on tumblr for Colin's birthday. Prompt: 'What about a something about rycol missing each other and messaging on twitter?' Requested by anon.





	The Direct Approach

**R:** Happy Birthday!

 **C:** Thanks! Should I be shocked that you remembered?

 **R:** no

…..

okay, maybe I saw someone twit about it.

 **C:** It’s tweet, Ryan. Geez I thought I was the old one.

 **R:** you are.

 **C:** Thanks buddy. I’ve still got better social media skills than you.

 **R:** like that’s something to be proud of. You still on tour?

 **C:** Yes. For another couple of weeks, at least.

 **R:** anywhere near Bellingham?

 **C:** I’m afraid not. Why? Do you miss me that much?

 **R:** no

…..

a little

 **C:** Awww

 **R:** keep that up and you won’t get your present.

 **C:** You got me a present?

 **R:** well no, not yet, but that’s not the point.

 **C:** What is the point? Do you have one? (other than your nose)

 **R:** sorry, I can’t hear you over the sound of your birthday present being set on fire.

 **C:** You know they frown on people destroying stuff before they’ve bought it.

 **R:** they frown on abusive comments on the internet as well.

 **C:** I’m truly sorry.

 **R:** apology not accepted

…..

unless you come and deliver it yourself.

 **C:** Okay, fine, you win. When?

 **R:** when your done touring, I guess.

 **C:** you’re. 

**R:** seriously???

 **C:** Sorry, force of habit.

…..

so you’ll definitely be at home?

 **R:** I’ll be here.

 **C:** You’d better be, making a senior citizen fly all that way.

 **R:** quit complaining, grandpa. It’ll be fun.

 **C:** I’m sure. See you soon.

…..

And I miss you too.


End file.
